Grunko Films Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the Grunko Films Wiki! All Grunko Films fans, old and new, are asked to read the rules. General Rules # As per Wikia's guidelines, you must be 13 years or older to make an account here. If anyone is found to be under the age limit, they will be banned. # No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort (even if it's abbreviated!). # No spamming. # No "mature references," for want of a better word. # No disrespect towards anyone, including yourself. # Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits or badges than another user doesn't mean you are more important than they are. # Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's (unless you obtain permission from the other user first). # Don't mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell an admin or moderator and they will take care of it. # Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being banned, you will be found out and the duplicate account(s) will be banned forever. # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # If you are thinking of conducting an external interview, please seek staff permission before contacting the interviewee on the Wiki's behalf. # And absolutely no vandalism! # This could be considered a "catch all" rule, but for the sake of it will be included separately: Be kind and respect all other users, especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. Image Rules # Do not upload images from other sites without asking permission first. # All images must relate to Grunko Films' content in some way. # When you upload images do not leave spaces between the words. # Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg," "Picture 004.JPG," "Capture 005.png" or similar. Name it after the article and what number image it is (for example, "BabyAnimalFun1.jpg" or similar). # Do not add a "width" to any gallery. # Do not upload really small images. # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't uploaded already. In other words, don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because yours is better quality than the old one, tell an admin or moderator the reason and the admin or moderator will keep the one he deems to be better and delete the other. # Do not upload edited images, with the exception of character infoboxes and homepage images. # Do not upload blurry images. # Do not upload fan images without an admin's consent. # Do not upload images with watermarks or any similar features unless you get permission from an admin first. However, such features imposed by Grunko Films are allowed. # When uploading more than one image to a page, please try to edit the page you're uploading them to one time only. In other words, add all of the pics you want to upload and then save the page. This will save the moderators and admins some time when going through the recent changes. Video Rules # Don't upload duplicate videos. # Avoid uploading videos with watermarks or any similar features. # Do not upload any fan made videos. The only videos allowed here are official home videos, TV series episodes and previews (i.e. not edited in any way). The only exception to this rule is the "Video of the Week," featured on the main page. Talk Page Rules * All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments, talk pages, and walls. # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from talk pages. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. # We ask that all members please remember to sign all talk pages comments with four tildes (~~~~). # Talk pages and article comments are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # Please do not reply to comments and message threads that are over two weeks old. Chances are that the comment or message thread that you are responding to has had its issue resolved, therefore replying to it isn't necessary. # Old comments with resolved issues or that are no longer relevant are subject to deletion to keep the pages clear. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. # Don't answer messages left for other users. # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. # Message walls are for brief conversations only. Any long communication should be carried out elsewhere. Failure to abide by any of these rules may result in blockage. Thank you - WildlifeFan.